


The First Encounter

by HS01



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS01/pseuds/HS01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stunning first impression was not the same thing as love at first sight.<br/>But surely it was an invitation to conside the matter.<br/>- Lois McMaster Bujold</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, bare in mind that English is not my native language nor do I live in a country where it is frequently spoken. I apologize beforehand for any mistakes I might have made. I did the best I could trying to correct any spellings errors.4
> 
> Secondly, this is my firs ever fanfic and this one shot acutally used to be part of an entire story of over 30 chapters but I can't seem to finish that so i decided to just post this. Any tips are very welcome and greatly appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and let's spread the USWNT love.

“Watch it!” You mumble as someone bumps into you. You look over your shoulder to see who it is. It takes you only a second before you recognize the bun. It’s the new player your coach has brought in a couple of days ago. You haven’t really talked to her and you weren’t planning on it. She is a forward, there is no real need for you to get to know her. The bigger priority right now is to get to know the new defenders. You turn around and continue your way to the locker room. Sweet is dripping down your neck and you’re more than ready for the cold shower waiting for you.

“You watch it, Yolo.” You hear coming from behind. You stop dead in your tracks. Nobody ever talks back at you. Nobody ever had the guts and you prefer it that way. People should fear you, they should be intimidated. They have every reason to be scared of you. You know it is just a defense mechanism. As long as you don’t give anything to the people, they can’t take anything away. That has happened too many times in your life. And so far the mechanism had worked decently. As you turn around, you’re met with hazel eyes.

“What did you just say to me?” You start to get agitated. Who does this newbie think she is?!  
Kelley takes a step forward, closing the distance between you two. She is standing so close you notice the freckles that are splattered all over her face.  
“You heard me. Watch it.” She simply states, not backing up, her tone covered with an underlining challenge. 

“And who are you to think you can talk to me like that?!” you give her your best death glare. That should put her back in place, right? Instead of backing of, she takes a step closer.  
She sticks out her hand as if to introduce herself. You ignore the hand. She knows who you are and you know exactly who she is. She takes another step in your direction, leaving merely a few inches between the two of you. You look down at her but she doesn’t seem to be intimidated one bit. She has a radiant smile on her face, a smug grin and you already dislike her for it.

“Why do you have those walls up?” she whispers so no one else can hear it.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You try to keep your voice emotionless but you can hear a tremble coming through.

“Oh yes, you do. You know exactly what I’m talking about. You have your walls up high and I’m just wondering what happened to you that made you so scared?”

“I’m not scared.” You try to play it off. It is not working.

“I can see it in your eyes. The others might not see it but I can see the terror in your eyes. Your whole body is tensed as if you’re trying to prepare yourself to latch out at any given chance. You don’t let people come any closer.” She looks up and down as is she is analyzing you. Your cheeks turn red, because she is right. Every word she has said so far is true but you’re not about to admit that.  
It took Carli years to get you to let her in and even she doesn’t know your darkest secrets and you’re not about to give this newbie any change to come any closer. Your demons are yours and yours alone.

“You can let me in. You can trust me. “ Her voice is soft and comforting. She lays her hand on your arm but you swat it away. 

“You think you have figured me out? Well, you’re wrong. In fact, you couldn’t be further away from the truth. I don’t know who you are but I do know you have no idea who you’re dealing with here. I suggest you shut up and continue walking away.” You hush in between gritted teeth, staring into her eyes and trying not to blink, your jaw clenched. She is crossing lines she shouldn’t be crossing.

“I wish you were more honest with yourself. Stop lying. It is okay to have feelings, it is okay to be vulnerable, it’s okay to be scared some times. I see being able to let people in as a strength.”

“Well, you’re wrong once again. I am honest with myself. You don’t know me and you don’t know my story and I’m not going to tell you. I don’t like you and I don’t want to be friends with you. I don’t need friends. Now get lost.” You say before you walk away, your face flustered. How can this girl have all of this worked out already while you barely remember her name.

“I think we’re going to be great friends.” You hear her yell after you. You turn around, flustered by her bluntness. She has managed to leave you speechless and that rarely happens.

“I don’t even like you.” You yell back. You know it is a weak comeback but it is the best you can do right now.

“Don’t worry about it. You will like me. They always do.” You hear her yell before you enter the locker room.


End file.
